


I'm in a love with an awkward soul

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gonna be a series of these dorks married, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Really fluffy, blah, implied sex, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Lance needs a break and thinks about going on vacation. His thoughts turn into Lance remembering how Keith proposed to him.Basically the story behind Keith and Lance's proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of my first fan fics so sry if it's not that great. Just wanted to write some fluffy Klance.

      All Lance wants is a vacation and you know damn well he's going to get it. Might take puppy eyes and the best smile he has but he will get his husband to agree. 

     Ah Keith, the love of his life. The cherry to his pie, the ass to his hole. They have been married for three years now and have dated five. 

     Keith proposed, and let Lance just say it was adorbably awkward. Actually no, it was far away from being romantic in other people's eyes but to Lance's, it was the most beautiful proposal ever.

     Instead of the whole get down on one knee, the box that had the ring in it fell out of Keith's pocket one day. Keith being Keith, shrugged his shoulders and said in a questionable tone "Marry me." Of course Lance was still dumbfounded because it was all so sudden. That was until Keith listed reasons of why he loved Lance and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. At this point, Lance was crying full on tears because he loves this boy. Lance actually was planning on proposing first and on their anniversary but the way Lance is feeling right now as he sees Keith expressing is undying love for him, he realizes he wouldn't have wanted this to go any other way.

     Once Keith was done listing why Lance is the coolest. Lance runs up to him and tackles him on the floor. Keith lets out a grunt as he falls. 

     Lance squeezes him so tight and doesn't think he has the abilty to let go. He knows he's crying on Keith's face right now but he doesn't care. Lance cups the purple eyed mans face and kisses his lips with all of his willpower. He stops, realizing he hasn't given Keith a response.

     "Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much. I...you're the one I want to be with forever and always, even though you are obsessed with aliens," 

     "They are real Lance," Keith has tears in his eyes as well and is also squeezing way to tight. Mhm, Keith's muscles are the reason Lance lives. These are his, Keith is his.

     "Now I've never been proposed to but I believe you are supposed to put the ring on my finger now," Lance holds out his left hand.

     Keith rolls his eyes and puts the ring on Lance's ring finger. The ring is silver and oh my god, so shiny. It matches his completion so well. That reminds Lance that he also has a ring for Keith. He bought it for future purposes, specifically to propose to Keith when the time was right but now feels 100% right.

     "By the way babe, uh I have a ring for you too. I was going to ask you to marry me around our anniversary. Let me go get it." Lance gets up off Keith but not before he gives him an eskimo kiss. 

     Lance runs down the hall on the wooden floor of their shared apartment and boom. Lance slips to his death. Shit, he forgot he was wearing socks. 

     Keith hears the noise and checks to see what Lance has gotten himself into now.

     Lance makes inhuman noises while rolling around on the floor. He sees Keith shaking his head and giving him a disappointed look that they always get from Shiro. 

     "This is my future husband, lord help me." Keith chuckles at the dork who has curled himself into a ball on the floor.

     "Baby, my butt hurts," Lance's voice his muffled and five seconds later he screams in agony. He can see Keith is amused by all of this but Lance can't feel his booty. He landed right on it. Then he remembers Keith needs his ring. That's enough motivation for Lance to get up after his terrible injury of his gluteus. 

     "Don't worry I'm fine," Lance heads toward their room and goes to the place he hid the ring. It was in the corner of the closet, hidden in one of his coats pockets. Lance opens the box and stares at the ring. It is silver and has three tiny diamonds in the front. He smiles to himself and turns towards the door to go show his fiancé. 

     "Close your eyes," Keith does as he is told and knowingly takes out his left hand.

      Lance puts on the ring and is taken away by the sight.

      Keith opens his eyes and immediately gives Lance an are you kidding me look. "Honey, what is this?" Keith holds up his hand.

     Does Keith not like the ring? "I'm sorry, we can get a new ring for you," Lance takes one last glance at the hand Keith was holding up and fuck. His eyes bulge out of his head because how could this happen. He put the ring on the wrong finger!!! 

     "Now, I've never received an engagement ring from anyone but i'm pretty sure it doesn't go on the middle finger," Keith gives a fond smile at Lance and kisses his cheek.

     Lance sticks his tongue out and takes a hold of Keith's hand. He pulls the ring off the middle finger and puts it on the correct one. "By the way the ring is perfect." Keith notifys Lance.

     At this moment everything sinks in for Lance. "Fuck, we are engaged," Lance says that more to himself but continues to say it. "We are engaged, your my fiancé, future husband, You're going to be Keith McClain." Lance picks up Keith and starts twirling him around. After a while he sets him down and starts dancing and jumping to imaginary music.

     Keith laughs and Lance knows he'll never get over the sound of it. It literally sounds like it's coming from an angel, an angel!! "And why can't you be Lance Kogane." Keith picks up Lance's hand to look at the ring. 

     "Keith McClain sounds better, suck it up."

     "You know, i'd rather be sucking something else," Keith whispers in Lance's ear.

     He can feel his whole face flush up and his legs are starting to feel wobbly. "Yeah?" Lance asks even though he already knows the answer. 

     Keith bites his ear and travels down until he reaches his neck. Lance moans and knows that Keith is putting a hickey in an area that can't be hid. Dammit, his future hubby is a total asshole but Lance loves it. Keith is a sap on the inside and Lance is sappy, perfect match.

     "As much as I love doing this in the middle of our apartment, we have a bed that I'm thinking of doing many things to you on," Lance comments with his famous hot smirk. He knows it makes Keith swoon.

     Lance picks up Keith bridal style and runs down the same hallway he fell on. Luckily before he picked him up, Keith made sure Lance took his socks off. 

     Once they get in the room they have the hottest sex ever if Lance says so himself. At the same time it was fluffy. 

     They cuddled in their bed with their favorite position. Keith is curled up against Lance's chest, while Lance has his chin rested on his love's mullet. They look at each others rings and give eachother knowing smiles now and then. 

     "I love you," Keith looks up at Lance almost on the verge of sleeping.

     A sleepy Lance looks down at his dork and brings his left hand to rest on Keith's cheek. Keith rubs into the touch, feeling the ring and Lance says "I love you too," with a new meaning behind it. They were going to be married, Lance didn't care where, when or how, all he cared about was Keith himself. No way will he ever let him go, Keith is Lance's home and Lance is his.

     

 

 

 

 

     

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. The next part of this series will show them on vacation.


End file.
